clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Spin
Lucky Spin is a mini game that players can access once they reach 100% Luck on the Hire hero interface. The rewards for this mini game are a choice between Rings, Souls and Mutagen In the mini game interface, the amount of rings that will be awarded that round is shown in the middle of a round wheel, where there are 12 segments with different multipliers on each of them. The player will make a "spin", where they will randomly land on one of the multiplier. The amount that a player can get per round will be the amount of rings in the middle of the wheel multiplied by the multiplier they landed on. The first round of the game is always free, but the 5 subsequent rounds costs Jewels: A player can claim the Rings they get after completed any round. Once a player has played all 5 rounds or the rings are claimed, the mini game ends, where the player has to collect another 100 Luck to try the spin again.a Mega Lucky Spin Mega Lucky Spin is a type of event that increases the reward multipliers of each Lucky Spin. On the lucky spin wheel there are: *Three ×1's *Six ×2's *Two ×4's *One ×10 On the Mega Lucky Spin Wheel there are: *Three ×2's *Six ×3's *Two ×6's *One ×15 Lucky Spin Math On the lucky spin wheel there are:*Three ×1's *Six ×2's *Two ×4's *One ×10 Assuming the chance of getting any one of the multipliers is the same, then the average multiplier value would be: {(1 × 3) + (2 × 6) + (4 × 2) + (10 × 1)} ÷ 12 = 2.75 Over the four rounds, the average rings that a player can get each round is: *Round 1: 5 × 2.75 = 13.75 (Free) *Round 2: 50 × 2.75 = 137.5 *Round 3: 100 × 2.75 = 275 *Round 4: 150 × 2.75 = 412.5 *Round 5 200 × 2.75 = 550 *Round 6: 250 × 2.75 = 687.5 From here, we can see that the average amount of Rings one can get from all 6 rounds are 2062.5. Compare this to the amount of Jewels spent (cumulatively), we get the average Jewels per Ring for each round: Formula: Total Jewel Spent ÷ Total Rings obtained = Jewels per Ring *Round 1: 0 ÷ 13.75 = 0 (Free) *Round 2: 200 ÷ 137.5 = 1.45 *Round 3: 500 ÷ 412.5 = 1.21 *Round 4: 900 ÷ 825.0 = 1.09 *Round 5: 1500 ÷ 1375 = 1.09 *Round 6: 2300 ÷ 2062.5 = 1.12 From here, we can see that on average, stopping at round 4 or 5 gives the best jewel per ring ratio of 1.09. '''However, continuing to round 6 does not increase this ratio very much and so is still a viable option. Other Interesting Numbers *On average, a player will get the dreaded 755 Rings reward (where the multiplier landed on the ×1's for all 6 rounds) once every 4096 games. However, chance to get the ultimate 7550 Rings reward (landed on the ×10 for all 6 rounds) is much lower, average to once every 2985984 games. *If you get 755 Rings by spending 2300 Jewels, you're paying 3.05 Jewels for each ring, whereas if you get 7550 rings, you're paying one-tenth of that, 0.30 Jewels per ring. Mega Lucky Spin Math On the Mega Lucky Spin Wheel there are: *Three ×2's *Six ×3's *Two ×6's *One ×15 '''Assuming the chance of getting any one of the multipliers is the same, then the average multiplier value would be: {(2 × 3) + (3 × 6) + (6 × 2) + (15 × 1)} ÷ 12 = 4.25 Over the four rounds, the average rings that a player can get each round is: *Round 1: 5 × 4.25 = 21.25 (Free) *Round 2: 50 × 4.25 = 212.5 *Round 3: 100 × 4.25 = 425 *Round 4: 150 × 4.25 = 637.5 *Round 5 200 × 4.25 = 850 *Round 6: 250 × 4.25 = 1062.5 From here, we can see that the average amount of Rings one can get from all 6 rounds are 3187.5. Compare this to the amount of Jewels spent (cumulatively), we get the average Jewels per Ring for each round: Formula: Total Jewel Spent ÷ Total Rings obtained = Jewels per Ring *Round 1: 0 ÷ 21.25= 0 (Free) *Round 2: 200 ÷ 212.5 = 0.94 *Round 3: 500 ÷ 637.5 = 0.78 *Round 4: 900 ÷ 1275 = 0.71 *Round 5: 1500 ÷ 2125 = 0.71 *Round 6: 2300 ÷ 3187.5 = 0.72 From here, we can see that '''on average, stopping at round 6 gives a jewel per ring ratio of 0.72. '''This is the best ring return when buying rings with Jewels. Other Interesting Numbers *The smallest ring reward possible in the lucky spin is 1510 Rings (where the multiplier landed on the ×2's for all 6 rounds) and happens once every 4096 games. The largest reward possible is 11325 (landed on the ×15 for all 6 rounds) and will only occur on average every 2985984 games. *If you get 1510 Rings by spending 2300 Jewels, you're paying 1.52 Jewels for each ring, whereas if you get 11325 rings, you'll be paying 0.20 Jewels per ring. Note *To date, Lucky Spin is still the best way to get Rings, Mutagen and Souls with Jewels. So save up that 2300 Jewels if you're serious in spending Jewels for these rewards. Gallery